


Might as well be dead to you, I thought I was doing you a favor

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne
Genre: F/M, Terms of Enstrangement, Trailer park nope, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: It's just her, and Mark against the world now.It's just him, and Becky trying to make a life together





	1. Chapter 1

Becky looked on at the scene in front of her, Mark was holding his jaw while her dad was was yelling at Mark to get out before he personally throws him out. Becky immediately knelt by her husband side trying to tune out all of her dad’s yelling. She tentatively removed Mark’s hand the look of anger that Mark had towards her dad melted away as he soften his gaze and cupped her neck , “I’m fine Beck” Becky turned back towards her dad, her mother, Darlene, and DJ stood behind him. Her mother stepped in front of her dad. as he made attempted to grab the collar of Mark’s shirt as he got back to his feet.  Becky placed a hand on Mark‘s chest not to hold him back from doing anything stupid, but to make sure her dad could see that he wasn’t going to get his way. If her dad was throwing Mark out by force then he might as well he be kicking her out of the house. 

“Rebecca Conner, you listen to me, and step away from him!”

“This is exactly what I didn’t want you do Dan. Your acting like a psycho!” Roseanne exclaimed as she pointed a  finger into her husband’s chest. She knew if Dan went overboard if would ultimately push Becky away from here, from their home,from lanford and they will never see her again. 

 

“ What do you want me to do Rosie? Let her, and this punk sleep here. I’m not sleeping knowing my daughter is throwing her life away for someone like him.” Dan ran a hand threw his hair as he started pacing back,and forth, the young couple staying where they stood while Roseanne watched him keeping an eye on his every move.

Mark kept his hand on Becky’s shoulder while grimacing at the pain in his jaw, it hurt but he's been through worse thanks to his parents. He smirked at Becky’s choice of words, “Healy, my name is Becky Healy now, dad.” His hand dropped from her shoulder to curl around her waist.

Darlene raised an eyebrow impressed with her sister with the way she was talking back to their dad instead of giving him the usual silent treatment. She pulled DJ by his arm out of the room knowing with what Becky just said it wasn’t going to be all sunshine and rainbows. Between her parents, sister and her new dork-in-law. She sat on the couch watching TV some rerun of some old show her parents probably watched as teenagers. 20 minutes into the show the pounding of footsteps coming down the stairs caught her attention. Becky, and Mark with their suitcases in hand making their way towards the front door.  Darlene smirked, “You, and …..” She trailed off, She was use to seeing Becky being emotional, over-dramatic, and bratty, but not on the verge of crying. Her eyes shifted back to the stairs as her parents stood their, she could see that the anger her dad had early was now being replaced with regret. She wonder what was said as Mark opened the door his hand on Becky’s back as her sister walked out the door with the King of idiot boys.

“Gee Mom you, and Dad losing your touch or something.” 

“Go to your room Darlene. You can have your room again. Their not staying here.” Dan mumbled as he grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and made his way out to the garage. Darlene made sure her dad was out of the kitchen before she picked up the phone, and called David. Darlene took in the un-usual silence of the house after hanging up. Her mom was out on the porch probably hoping Becky would come back apologizing, saying that she thought it through, and would forget about Mark for good.

 

Lanford Motel

“Beck.”

 The blonde turned towards Mark, who threw the ice pack he bought when they stopped at a store before they arrived at the motel, on the bed. She caressed the side of his jaw where her dad punched him. Mark smiled, placing his hand on top of Becky's.

“You know we're gonna have to stop by the hospital, or a clinic to make sure your fine.” Becky stated as she picked up the ice pack, and pressed it against Mark’s jaw. Mark simply hummed in reply, he was use to taking a few punches, he was use to the rough treatment of life thanks to the people who gave him life. A broken jaw was nothing to him, he just wonder if Becky was okay.

 


	2. A Year and a fire

Becky notices that Mark is sometimes closed off to her. His job at the factory making him more irritable than he’s ever been. And she gives him space not wanting what made them break up when they were dating to resurface, and undoubtedly cause a rift between them. On the weekends Mark holds her close when their laying in bed and apologizes for his jerkish behavior. Saying that that his boss at the factory can be a total asshole to him, and Rick. The blonde simply nods her head as she traces her fingers along his collarbone before the telephone rings.

She feels his fingers slightly dig into her hips as his eyes meet hers, she knows that he knows that it still hurts that her dad hasn't talked to her in a year. She calls on a daily basis whether it would be for their apartment or the phone booth near the community college she’s attending while Mark is at work. Her mother is happy that she continued her education and tells her that her dad is proud of her as well. Becky knows it’s a lie that her mother  is just saying  that her dad is proud of her to try to keep their relationship from being anymore strained. 

The blonde listens as the voice on the other end starts talking it’s jackie calling to see how she’s doing, if her marriage is still gong strong. Becky mumbled a yes to keep a moan from escaping her throat cause said husband decided to start their morning routine by biting at her neck as his hands wander lower. Her hand covers the receiver as she turns her head, gives Mark a slightly pointed look who in return pouts his hands resting on her hips again before smirking and kisses the back of her neck. While she turns her attention back to the telephone.

Mark runs his fingers up and down Becky’s arm, his blonde now napping on his chest, his eyes focus on the rise and fall of Becky’s chest he sighs as he looks up at the ceiling. Dan hasn’t talked to Becky in a year he wonders how long his father-in-law will keep it up. He knows that Becky is now occupied with her classes at that community college she’s going to.

He remembers the excitement in her voice as she walked out the admission office, her arms around his neck, the way her tone changed when she remembered that Dan wasn’t talking to her when she started saying that she needs to call home to let her parents know. Her arms went practically slack as she pressed her face into his neck, he tilted her chin up and kissed her saying that they need to celebrate. That was the only thing that seemed to perk Becky up that day. 

 Mark looked down as Becky shifted a bit till her face was burrowed in the crook of his shoulder, and neck. Mark smiled as he pulled the covers over them, their apartment in south minneapolis burned down, the entire building up in flames in just  20 minutes. The good thing they didn’t really have that much stuff  so they got all of their stuff out in record time. Him,and Becky standing outside with the other tenants who were bemoaning the loss of their valuables and home while the paramedics where checking on all of them one by one.

Even though his job at the factory can be a hassle it pays well, him and Becky found another apartment a bit smaller than their apartment before but they made it work. It was them against the world


	3. Too lanford we go again

They moved back to lanford after being away for two years, and a half. Her relationship with her father is more or less fixed after he finally accepted to talk to her when they stop by to surprise her parents that their moving back. Mark lost his job at the factory well more or less it was shut down for what Becky understood. Her mom offers that they can stay in the house,her mom saying that it would be nice to have the entire family under one roof while they get back on their feet, but Both her, and Mark refuse. 

The apartment that Mark use to live before they eloped  has no tenant, when they drove around lanford looking for a place of their own and Becky suggested that they should check it out . Mark jokes that they should buy a trailer with some of the money they have saved, and Becky glares at him while he rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to her temple. They unpacked their things. Once they signed the lease  Mark, and her dad bring the couch in setting it in place. Her dad simply hugs her before he leaves he offers Mark a job at the city garage in which he’s in charge of. Not before making a joke that Mark doesn't look like the fonz anymore, Mark's hair is short now.

Becky got a job as a cashier at buy ‘n’ bag again, but before she applied she made sure to ask if Howard still worked as the manager because knowing if he did Mark would object to her working there again, or probably go down there again to give that ‘Howard guy’ a piece of his mind.

She curls up in Mark’s lap her head resting on his shoulder while he simply nuzzles her hair, their both tired because of work. Some episode of stark trek is playing on the T.V. Becky falls asleep while Mark stays up a bit longer watching star trek.


End file.
